1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external controller of burning record for compact disks, and particularly to a controller of burning record, which externally connects with a docking box containing a data record loader and at least a docking box containing a compact disk burning record device respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer is popularly used in our daily life and brings us a great convenience. The traditional slow manual works such as mathematical operations, file management, data storage and search, can be done by the computer efficiently. Hence, the rise of computer basically can be classified as another industrial revolution.
However, the problem with regard to the backup of data keeps bothering the users along with the wider application of computer. Therefore, the so-called compact disk burning record device (CD-R, CD-RW, or DVD-R) was developed for the need of backup of data, making a test disk, or making a mother disk and has become one of periphery devices for the computer.
Generally, there are three different ways of compact disk burning record. One of these three different ways is built-in type and the compact disk burning record device is mounted in the main unit of desk computer. Because the built-in type is not related to the technical scope of present invention, no detail will be described further here. The second way is external type and it is used in case of a desk computer with insufficient extending space or a notebook computer without enough space for being built in a compact disk recording device. The external type usually has a docking box, in which the compact disk burning record device is received, to connect with the computer for performing the operation of burning record. The third way is a type of mutual copying. That is, a read only compact disk drive and a compact disk burning record device are mounted in a casing with a single power supply. A circuit board in the casing provides a control chip, a read only memory (ROM) with firmware for recording, and a plurality of light emitting diodes for signaling the operation of recording.
But, the type of mutual copying for the compact disk recording device is huge in size unfavorable for carrying about and is expensive. Moreover, the read only compact disk drive is not possible to be separated from the compact disk burning record device so that both of them are unable to be integrated with a computer as an individual part of periphery thereof. In this way, the read only compact disk drive and the compact disk burning record device are idle in case of no mutual copying being executed. In addition, the data record loader provided in the compact disk burning record device of the type of mutual copying has to be the read only compact disk drive. Other device such as hard disk drive, ZIP drive, magneto-optical disk driver, LS-120 floppy disk drive, magnetic tape driver, or card read can not be used instead so that a less practicality can be reached.
An object of present invention is to provide an external controller of burning record for compact disks, which connects with docking boxes containing a data record loader and a compact disk recording device respectively to obtain functions such as backing up data, and making a test disk and a mother disk.
Another object of present invention is to provide an external controller of burning record for compact disks, in which at least a selective switch on a control box is operated to control options such as connecting other compact disk recording device, and recording instructions including the speed of recording, simulation, recording directly, and data comparison.
A still further object of present invention is to provide an external controller of burning record for compact disks, in which at least a cable connector on the control box connects with two or more compact disk burning record devices to achieve a purpose of recording multiple compact disks.
A further object of present invention is to provide an external controller of burning record for compact disks, in which a signal connector on a control box connects with a computer via a signal line so as to perform data read and/or write of read only compact disk drive and/or the compact disk burning record device connecting with the controller.
A further object of present invention is to provide an external controller of burning record for compact disks, in which a displaying device on a control box can show the instant state of recording.